Solo una noche
by KarinaHeartfilia
Summary: El destino no es cruel sino se presenta de la manera mas inesperada y por una razon. La Hearfilia lo tenia claro/ Mundo alternativo


Advertencias: Lenguaje un poco vulgar

"Pensamientos"

-Dialogo-

Cancion: Rolling in the deep-Adele

https//watch?v=Usj_km_nx10

CAPITULO I

-Hola amor-.Saludo la mujer abriendo la puerta de su departamento-¿Cómo te fue?-.

-Como siempre-.El hombre se dirigió a la habitación sin prestarle mucha atención a la joven.

-"Siempre es lo mismo"-.Se retiró a la cocina-Hice lo que te gusta-.

-No quiero, solo vine por una cosa-.El hombre sale con un pequeño maletín de la habitación y se encamina a la puerta.

La joven lo detiene del antebrazo a un paso de la puerta.- ¿Qué te pasa?-.Lo mira a los ojos, molesta.-Últimamente no estás en casa ¿Y esta es tu actitud? NI si-.

-No quiero peleas, Lucy-.La interrumpe también molesto.-Estoy trabajando para nuestra boda ¿Y así es como me vienes a hablar?-.Se suelta del agarre de la joven y toma el pomo de la puerta.-Sabes con quien te comprometiste, punto final-. Abre la puerta sin siquiera mirarle y la cierra.

-Ya no estaría segura de eso-. Suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina sirviendo una deliciosa lasaña llevándola a la sala con una botella de vino que saco de la mesada.-Tal vez estén dando una buena película-.

Estaban dando _Los miserables_ en la televisión, como siempre esa película siempre la hacía llorar como si no hubiera un mañana pero otra tristeza la inundo, la frialdad de su prometido y su falta de cariño en los últimos meses, la ha dejado en una soledad que hace no sentía desde que se fue de la casa, y es que no era la última vez que el imbécil de su novio la ignoraba, hace unos meses no la tocaba, no le decía elogios ni siquiera la besaba porque casi nunca estaba presente en casa y por lo general, su único compañero era el vino que siempre compraba, con unas cuantas películas, ese era sus mañanas y fines de semana solitarias después del trabajo. Claro, tenía amigas, pero a él no le gustaba que saliera con ellas, y aunque escapara, de alguna u otra forma siempre la descubría. Y lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo por unas noches de tragos con sus amigas.

Con esos pensamientos se abrazó a los brazos de Morfeo hasta quedarse dormida.

-Lo siento, maestro!-. Grito la joven una vez llego a la cafetería, el lugar donde trabaja.

-Que esta sea la última vez, Lucy-. Respondió el anciano, devolviéndose a su oficina.

-Gracias, maestro-. Suspiro, se había olvidado de poner la alarma y por eso, llego tarde.

-Bella durmiente, el cuento ha acabado, hora de trabajar-. Le entrego su uniforme de trabajo que constaba de una falda negra corta con el logo de la empresa-Un hada con alas y cola- y una camisa manga larga blanca y unas medias negras con zapatos del mismo color.

-Gracias, Erza-.Mientras corría al vestidor de la cafetería para poder cambiarse. Erza sonrió "Eres un desastre chica, tengo que cuidarte" pensó mientras se encaminaba a atender a sus clientes.

Un par de horas más tarde…

-Siempre está lleno de gente, hombre-. Se quejaba una joven de cabellera color café mientras se recostaba en el sillón del salón.-Ahorita empezaran a romper vidrios y dejarnos sordas-.

-Cana!-. Le recalco Lucy por la actitud.-No debes insultar a los clientes-.

-Vamos! Si los pocos que están aquí, cantan como deben-.Mientras tomaba una botella de wiski de la mesa.- Solo buscan desahogarse por sus vidas miserables-.

-El alcohol está prohibido para nosotras, Cana. Presta atención a las reglas-.Salía una peliroja mientras le arrebataba el wiski a su compañera de trabajo.

-No seas amargada, Erza-.Reprocho Cana

-No soy amargada, simple-. No pudo terminar, gracias a que le arrebataron la botella que tenía en la mano.

-Gracias, Erza. Siempre tan atenta-. Respondió el anciano, que para muchas era como un padre. Tomo un gran sorbo de la botella.-Delicioso-. Y también se le quito la botella.

-Maestro, tampoco puede tomar en horas de trabajo-. Mientras Erza lo alejaba del grupo y desechaba su contenido por la ventana, ya que estaba situada en el tercer piso del Bar-Restaurante.

-¿Quién creo esa estúpida ley?-. Miro con rencor el maestro a su más leal asistente y empleada del establecimiento.

-Maestro, ¿Me llamaba?-.Pregunto una albina con un aura oscura y una sonrisa que decía "Si no se comporta, lo mato".

-No, como dices, Mira-. Dijo el maestro mientras sonreía con dulzura y total perversión en sus ojos y se abalanzaba a los brazos de la albina.-Ven, te doy un abrazo por tu dedicación-. Mientras recibía una patada en la cara.

-Ara ara, pero que lugar más sucio, me encargare de limpiarlo-. Mientras la albina arrastraba al pervertido de su jefe por la sala.

Mientras las jóvenes se reían por lo que siempre pasaba en las horas de descanso de las chicas.

-¿Y cómo vas con tu prometido, Lucy?-. Pregunto Cana mientras sacaba otra pequeña botella de wiski debajo de la mesa. A Cana nadie la detiene. Erza solo suspiro, ya que ella también estaba preocupada, después le quitaría la maldita botella a su compañera.

-Como siempre, nunca avanza y no sé qué hacer-.Respondía Lucy con tristeza.

Las chicas miraron con pena a Lucy, es verdad que su novio ya no le daba el mismo cariño que antes y ellas no podían hacer nada, ya que no querían meter en problemas a su blonda amiga, aunque todas quieran patearle el trasero al muy imbécil por entristecer a su pequeña.

-Tengo una idea-. Dijo la joven alcohólica-.Quédate hasta el final, sabes que hoy tenemos una gran fiesta, nos quedaremos como invitadas y no como meseras-.

-No se Cana, ¿Qué tal que Rufus me descubra? No quiero pelear con el-. Lucy realmente quería decir que si y poder divertirse como hace rato no lo hacía.

-No dejaremos que se entere, confía en nosotras-.Esta vez, fue Erza quien apoyo la idea.-Diviértete y olvida al tonto de futuro marido-. Lucy lo pensó un poco mejor, confundida pero las noches de soledad hicieron que ella tomara la decisión de divertirse esa noche.

-Gracias chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes-.Agradeció la rubia a sus amigas.

-Y todas ustedes también, les dejo el día libre para que se diviertan, yo me encargare de ello-.Salió una albina de la oficina del jefe con una sonrisa.

-Pero, Mira-san…-Intento reprochar la rubia por esto.

-Ya lo dije, no hay marcha atrás-.Mientras que la rubia miraba aun insegura si debía hacerlo o no. Mira jane la miro con dulzura y la agarro de los hombros- Pero ¿Sabes que puedes hacer? Canta para mí, he escuchado de Cana que cantas muy lindo-.Lucy instintivamente miro a su amiga, porque nadie la había escuchado cantar, solo Cana y que ella lo haya contado, no le agrado para nada.

-Hey! No me mires así, es cierto-.Le respondió Cana.

-Vamos Lucy, canta para mí, por favor-. Le pidió la albina de nuevo, ya que siempre le pareció linda la voz de Lucy, y que haya escuchado que sabía cantar, siempre le trajo curiosidad, así que era su oportunidad de escucharla.

Lucy casi nunca podía decir que no, era uno de sus mayores defectos y más si se lo pedía una personas que siempre fue amable con ella. Sin juzgarla, casi la consideraba una hermana mayor para ella.

-Está bien-.Todas se emocionaron y la empezaron a empujar al karaoke el cual cantaba un ebrio, no cantaba tan mal, pero daba mucha risa. Erza, como la dama y ciudadana responsable que es, empujo al borracho del escenario y este se desmayó por el impacto.

Todas miraron impactadas a su compañera, ya que insultar o agredir a un cliente estaba mal, contando que ella está obsesionada con el orden

-¿Qué? Nadie lo vio y él no se acordara, además quiero escuchar a Lucy- Dijo emocionada Erza por su compañera.

-Estoy de acuerdo-. Dijo el segundo al mando del establecimiento, Mirajane Strauss. Tomo el micrófono- Ahora, cantara nuestra especial compañera y prácticamente de la familia, Lucy!-Y todos empezaron a gritar, ya que la mayoría era un cliente frecuente y conocía a Lucy, todos le tenían un cariño especial a ella.

Ella estaba parada sobre el escenario pero no se atrevía a dar otro paso, sentía demasiada vergüenza como para poder cantar en público.

-Solo cierra los ojos, Lucy. Sé que puedes-. Le susurro Cana mientras la empujaba al frente del escenario. Esta sonrió y tomo el micrófono.

-Rolling in the deep de Adele-. Dijo mientras la música empezaba a sonar con pequeños toques de guitarra y ella apretaba el micrófono por sus nervios.

 _There's a fire starting in my heart_

 _Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark_

 _Finally, I can see you crystal clear_

 _Go ahead and sell me out, and I'll lay your ship bare_

 _See how I'll leave with every piece of you_

Empezó a mover los pies al son del tambor mientras trataba de centrarse en la letra y cantaba con todo lo que podía.

 _Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

 _There's a fire starting in my heart_

 _Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark_

Lentamente soltaba el micrófono y empezaba soltar la voz, todos estaban cautivados por la voz de la joven mientras un joven de cabellos rosas pasaba por la mesas y se sentaba en su lugar.

 _The scars of your love remind me of us_

 _They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

 _The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

 _I can't help feeling_

Todos estaban en su mundo, la joven cantaba como nunca se había sentido liberando la soledad de esos últimos días que la torturaban.

 _We could have had it all_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

La letra estaba en la pantalla del bar, todos empezaron a cantar el fondo, siendo la sombra y ese pequeño apoyo para la rubia. Además, ¿Quién no conoce esta canción?

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _And you played it to the beat_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _Could have had it all_

Sus compañeras se unieron y empezaron a aplaudir acompañando a la bacteria mientras cantaban los pequeños fondos de la canción. No faltaba uno que otro desafinado pero era callado por la hermosa voz de la joven. Potente, grave pero con ciertos toques suaves, perfecta.

 _Baby, I have no story to be told_

 _But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn_

 _Think of me in the depths of your despair_

 _Making a home down there, as mine sure won't be shared_

El joven miraba asombrado a la joven, hace mucho que no escuchaba una voz tan hermosa, y no pensó que la iba escucharla en un bar.

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _The scars of your love remind me of us_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _I can't help feeling_

La chica poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, miro emocionada al público mientras cantaba. No imagino que iba a cantar hoy, miro los alrededores emocionada.

 _We could've had it all_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _And you played it to the beat_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

Se dio cuenta de que todas la acompañaban, y empezó a moverse alrededor del escenario.

 _Could have had it all_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand_

 _But you played it with a beating_

Empezó a mirar alrededor emocionada por toda su audiencia

 _Throw your soul through every open door_

 _Count your blessings to find what you look for_

 _Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

 _You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

Hasta que sus ojos chocaron

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _It all, it all, it all_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

Chocaron con unos ojos jade que la miraban desde el balcón, la zona VIP del bar. El empezó a cantar los fondos de la canción también, solo los dos existían no había nadie más para ellos, solo su voz y el compás de la música.

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _We could've had it all_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _We could've had it all_

Él se levantó de su asiento y tomo la baranda, nervioso por lo que estaba sintiendo, un melancolía de su niñez pero acababa de revivir hace unos pocos minutos, apretó la barandilla y lo miro emocionado con un sonrisa. Ella bajo del escenario y se acercó a la zona VIP sin detener su canto.

 _We could've had it all_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _And you played it to the beat_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

Ninguno de ellos retiro la mirada estaban absortos en sus emociones y la adrenalina que estaban sintiendo por el momento.

 _Could've had it all_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand_

Para los que observaban, prefirieron callar y observar la escena de los dos jóvenes, todos estaban maravillados por lo que veían, como si vieran una película de Hollywood.

 _But you played it_

 _You played it_

 _You played it_

 _You played it to the beat_

Termino de cantar la chica mientras su respiración estaba agitada sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. Todos aplaudieron por la voz de la joven, pero aun así ninguno de los dos, retiro los ojos del otro…

Sintiendo que en ese momento, algo cambiaria en sus vidas para siempre.

Continuara…

¿Qué les pareció?

Este es mi primer fanfic, nunca había escrito uno, pero admito que me encanta leerlos.

Me inspire en el fanfic de ¿Quién es la cantante? De ToriiLavinge. Aunque claro que no será una copia. Me gustó mucho su forma de escribir las canciones, así que me apoye en esta :')

Si no les gusta el nombre del título, me ayudarían con ciertas sugerencias, por favor :')

Espero les haya gustado, ¿Algún comentario? 7u7r


End file.
